underground2010fandomcom-20200213-history
Underground
Underground 2010 Underground is an independent feature film written and directed by Wilbert Berthaud Jr. and produced by Teamwork Productions. Starring Wilbert Berthaud Jr as Michael Smith, Emanual Ward as Monro, and Mike Harb as Jason Lewis. It world premiered at the Arizona Black Film Showcase on March 26, 2010 at the Madcap Theater in Tempe, AZ. On April 21, 2010 AMC/Loews at the Boston Common screened Underground as part of The Boston International Film Festival. Summary Michaels (Wilbert Berthaud Jr.) life is turned upside down when his parents die in a mysterious fire. At the age of seventeen, he is forced to take care of his two younger brothers (Lee Berthaud & Michael Berthaud). He tries to find legitimate work, but the constant rejections due to his lack of education and experience along with the death of his parents leave him feeling disillusioned. Through an incidental encounter with two thugs (Don Foley and Rob Young) Michael learns of an underground organization where people fight for money. Ignoring his friend Jasons (Mike Harb) advice, Michael meets with the head of the Underground. A brief audition piques Monros (Emanuel Ward) interest as he is impressed by Michaels raw talent. Despite Jasons warnings and constant pleas to stop, Michael is lured in by the promise of fortune and is willing to do whatever it takes to support his family. Obsessed with this goal and convinced that he is doing the right thing; Michael remains unaware of whats ultimately at stake and now stands to lose everything. With the future in question, one thing is for certain; Michael will fight or end up Underground. Featured Video 500px Cast Production Pre-Production After finalizing the script in approximately two months, Teamwork Productions already had an idea on who they wanted to cast for certain roles. There was no need to build any chemistry between the main actors due to the fact that the chemistry was already there. Between working on several other projects together and training together, the cast had a real life chemistry that you cannot achieve just through mere rehearsals. Prior to filming Underground, the biggest challenge that Teamwork Productions faced was acquiring the proper locations for the film. Although working with a limited budget, they still wanted every scene in the film to look like they had a real budget. Production Underground took five gruesome years to complete. Thanks to a dedicated cast and crew that stuck with the project throughout the years, we were able to produce a project that everyone was pleased with. Due to the fact that it took so long to complete, the script went through various changes: (1) to compensate for continuity issues (2) the addition of new shots that were previously unattainable and (3) securing additional funds. Wilbert Berthaud Jr. chose to shoot Underground using the Panasonic DVX-100A camera at 24 fps, to achieve the cinematic look that he was going for. Underground was shot by the experienced cinematographer Jeremy Traub. Post-Production Underground was edited in Avid Express Pro. Wilbert Berthaud Jr. took the job of editing Underground himself because he wanted the film to look a certain way. For the score of the film, Teamwork Producitons appointed two talented young men, Bijan Olia and Peter Dmitriyev to compose original music for the film. Teamwork Productions also obtained the rights to use the song "Die Alone" by local band Love & Opium. External Links *Official Underground film website *Underground at the Internet Movie Database *Underground Facebook *Underground MySpace Film Category:Cast Category:Crew Category:Film Images